


The Tie That Binds

by Tarma_Hartley



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Men in love, One True Pairing, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Intercourse, Sexual Situations, Thank you to @studiokawaii for their input and beta reading! MUCH APPRECIATED!, Title is a double entendre and a really bad pun, True Love, men kissing, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma_Hartley/pseuds/Tarma_Hartley
Summary: Zacharias Barnham starts out painting the house... and ends up having rough sex.





	The Tie That Binds

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Patreon Patron Request Sketch Commission for me by @studiokawaii! THANKS DEARS! AND THANK YOU BOTH FOR YOUR INPUT AND BETA READING TOO! MUCH APPRECIATED! <3 <3

_September 26th  
Home of Zacharias Barnham x Phoenix Wright  
Side of the house  
Backyard  
1 P.M._  
  
Zacharias Barnham stood back on the ladder that was placed against the left side of the house, wiping his grimy forehead with his sleeve, a tired smile on his face. Since it was a long weekend-Labyrinthia's celebration of its founding-he had decided earlier that morning to finally tackle a chore that he had been deliberately putting off all summer: painting the house.  
  
He'd known for some time that their home had needed to be painted but it had been so hot, and he had been very busy at work this past summer, that he had pushed it to the furthest recesses of his mind. He promised himself that he _would_ tackle it when the weather cooled and he had some time to spare, which meant at the start of the Fall.  
  
_Well, then, we have a plan._ Happy that he at last had a course of action, he'd settled back into their daily routine without giving it another thought and life went on in its ordinary, terrifically _busy,_ fashion. Even though he wasn't a big fan of summer in general, Zacharias could appreciate the lovely green of the grass in the backyard as he stood on the back porch each morning, a cup of steaming hot coffee in his hand as he watched the sun rise and he enjoyed the blazing colours of all the different flowers in the neighbourhood.  
_  
Ah yes, how many wonderful times we've spent here..._ He fondly remembered afternoons spent with Phoenix as the two of them, hand in hand, looked up dreamily at the blue skies and fluffy white clouds that drifted by overhead on those lazy summer afternoons, the wonderful times that he and Phoenix had had together hosting barbeques and ice cream in the backyard with friends and neighbours and a thousand other memories crowded into his mind at an astonishing rate.  
  
_I suppose that I really don't mind it except for the heat and the ever present insects..._ He chuckled again as he made his way back inside the house, closing the door behind him. The days and months sped by in astonishing fashion until one day, much to his amazement, he realized that fall had arrived in all its blazing glory earlier that week.  
  
_Time certainly does seem to fly these days,_ Zacharias mused that morning, staring dreamily out of the large picture window across the table from where he was sitting, his fingertips ghosting over the mug's curled handle. _Far be it from me to complain._ He chuckled, taking another, larger sip. _I welcome the not only the cooler weather and longer nights but the colours of the leaves are exquisitely beautiful._  
  
The perfect opportunity had presented itself earlier that morning. Zacharias had taken his usual two week vacation time and had enjoyed a leisurely breakfast in the breakfast nook in their home, enjoying his usual cup of coffee, watery sunshine streaming in through the large picture window.  
  
Phoenix would be at Aunt Patty's bakery today helping out with Maya and Luke so he had decided that this would be the best time to paint the house. The weather was sunny but crisp and cool so there wouldn't be the taxing problem of it being too hot to work and, since Phoenix was going to be away most of the day, their couple time wouldn't be interrupted by the task.  
  
_Which is all to the good, if you ask me_. He sighed, taking a sip of coffee, sitting back in the padded chair at the breakfast nook table. _We've both been so busy this past summer that we haven't spend nearly as much time together as either of us would like but what can you do?_

He shook his head, gulping down the rest of his coffee before setting the mug down on the top of the table with a soft “clink.” Phoenix padded in a few minutes later and Zacharias joyfully welcomed him, standing up and giving him a hug and kiss and chatting while he prepared his own breakfast. _  
_  
He saw Phoenix off at the door at 10 A.M., giving him a hug and a quick buss on the mouth before he waved jauntily and walked down the sidewalk, disappearing around the corner. He waited until Phoenix was lost to sight before he went back inside and changed into a ratty blue t-shirt and faded black slacks before walking out into the backyard and unlocking the shed.  
  
_It's taken some time to actually get around to doing it but today is the perfect time to do so..._ He rummaged around inside the shed until he found what he was looking for, taking some cans of light blue paint, placing them on the ground beside the house. He went back in twice more to bring out the rest of the items he needed for the project: the aluminum stepladder, two cement blocks in order to place in front of the feet so it wouldn't fall over when he was on it, a paint pan and two rollers. No rest for the wicked, so they say...  
  
He placed the stepladder against the wall, placing the two cement blocks in front of the feet, making sure that it was stable, nodding in satisfaction before he went to fetch the aluminum pan to pour the paint into and the paint cans as well, bringing both back to where he had set up the ladder.  
  
He whistled a merry tune as he pried the lid off of the paint can, putting it aside as he put the stirring stick into the viscous liquid, stirring it quickly until it was well mixed, pouring the paint into the pan. He placed the filled pan on the platform before picking up the brush, climbing up the ladder.  
  
He set to work, the hours flying by as he worked, humming under his breath, passing the afternoon without a care in the world. Constantine was inside on his puppy bed, fast asleep so that was good since it kept the rambunctious pup out of the way and less likely to get himself into trouble while he was working.  
  
Phoenix will be so surprised, he thought, dipping the roller into the paint, rolling it back and forth on the ridges in order to get some of the extra paint off of it and applying it to the walls with smooth, even strokes. I know I've been talking about doing this for some time so it will be nice to finally get it done.  
  
He put the roller down on the edge of the pan, walked into the house, got a cold drink, let Constantine out for a romp and putting him back inside before he went back out into the backyard to continue his work. He reset himself to the task with a vengeance, whistling a merry tune as he worked, the hours slipping by unnoticed...  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
_5:00 P.M._  
  
Zacharias took a deep breath, letting it out slowly., wiping the sweat from his forehead. It had been much more work than he had anticipated but the job was almost complete, estimating that he needed at least a couple of more hours and then the work would be finished.  
  
He'd taken a couple more breaks during the hottest times of the afternoon, enjoying a cool drink and a game of tug with Constantine before settling down for a quick cat-nap. When he woke, he felt refreshed and was more than eager to get back to work.  
  
There was something that he had to do first and that was to eat since he hadn't eaten since breakfast so he went into the kitchen and prepared himself a sandwich, along with a small salad and a handful of saltine crackers with a couple of slices of cheese. He enjoyed the repast immensely and, after putting the dishes and cup in the sink, he headed outside once again.  
  
At least the hottest point of the afternoon is over, he thought in satisfaction, a tired smile gracing his lips, so it won't be so bad finishing up. He chuckled as he looked down at his hand, seeing a few dots of blue paint splashed across his sweaty skin. Ah, well. Seems like I'll also have to clean up another way as well, later.  
  
“You seem to be enjoying yourself, Zacharias,” an teasing voice said close to his left and he let out a startled oath, whirling around to see the amused face of his lover, Phoenix Wright, standing adjacent to him, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Zacharias put a hand to his chest, breathing hard, leaning against the ladder for support, his legs suddenly feeling like rubber.  
  
“Make some noise next time, Phoenix!” he exclaimed, taking a few deep breaths in order to calm his racing heart. “You nearly scared the life out of me!”  
  
Phoenix's smile faded, to be replaced by one of contrite concern.  
  
“I'm sorry Zacharias,” he apologized, uncrossing his arms and taking a step toward him, putting a hand on his arm which trembled underneath his touch. “I didn't mean to scare you.” He smiled shamefacedly, squeezing his arm gently. “I wasn't aware that you didn't know I was here until now.”  
  
Zacharias grunted but nodded in acknowledgement, letting out another deep breath, his heart beat back to normal. He swallowed before pushing himself away from the ladder and, though his legs still felt a bit shaky, he was able to stand on his own without needing the solid edifice to lean on for support.  
  
“What are you doing here?” he asked tersely, frowning. “I thought that you were at Aunt Patty's Bakery!”  
  
“I was.” Phoenix grinned, his eyes flickering up and down his lover's form appreciatively. “It's five o'clock now and I'm done for the day so I came home, not expecting to see you painting the house.”  
  
Zacharias' eyes widened as he hurriedly looked at his watch. It was five o'clock.  
  
_Oh, hell!_  
  
Zacharias' cheeks reddened. “I'm sorry, Phoenix; I completely lost track of time.”  
  
Phoenix's cerulean blue eyes twinkled with mischief as he stepped forward, planting a soft kiss on Zacharias' lips. He smiled impishly after they parted, Phoenix rubbing the tip of his nose against his lover's.  
  
“I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me,” he joked, waggling his eyebrows roguishly. Zacharias chuckled as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Phoenix's. His free hand slid down his shoulder and arm, coming to rest lightly on his hip before it traveled upward again, stopping at the white buttons of Phoenix's shirt.

“Done.” Zacharias chuckled again, the fingers of his left hand traveling down the front of his white dress shirt and tangling in his pink tie, his slate-grey eyes smoldering. “In fact, I have the perfect idea of what we can do to amuse ourselves for a little while.” He winked at him, Phoenix chortling as he slowly began to pull the tie down from the knot, unraveling it until he'd pulled it out, both sides sliding lazily, sensuously over his palm, leaving them dangling on either side of his open shirt.  
  
Phoenix swallowed, his eyes half-open, his lips parted. He never knew that someone undoing his tie could be so erotic...  
  
“You do, do you?” Phoenix teased, his breath quickening a little as Zacharias' nimble fingers quickly undid the first five buttons on his crisp white dress shirt, intermittently touching bare skin as he did so. “What...did...mmmmmmmm, that feels good, Zacharias...you have in mind?”  
  
“Wait and see,” was his reply as he gently parted his shirt, his fingertips making small circles on his chest, Phoenix moaning softly. He leaned forward again, his lips possessing Phoenix's in a passionate kiss, his arms wrapping around him.  
  
“Mmmmmmmm...” Phoenix leaned into the kiss with eagerness, his mouth moving sweetly on his lover's as his right hand slowly traveled up over Zacharias' chest, his fingertips gently teasing Zacharias' neck before they moved on, grinning under his mouth when he felt his lover tremble with unmistakeable excitement. His hand continued on its way, sliding over his shoulder to cup the back of his head, his left hand lying on his arm as they deepened the kiss.  
  
“Zach...arii...as...” Phoenix moaned under Zacharias' mouth as he felt his lover's tongue feathering over his lips in clear invitation, opening it and welcoming it as it slid inside, tangling merrily with his own.  
  
“Phoe..ni...x...” Zacharias' response was muffled but he deepened the kiss, taking them both further into a world of pure passion and pleasure, his grip tightening on his lover and pulling him hard against his body.  
  
Many long, wonderful moments passed, Phoenix's hands sliding quickly up his shoulders, wreathing themselves in Zacharias' red hair as he took them even further, both men moaning in pleasure as they did so.  
  
With a soft snarl Phoenix pushed Zacharias against the side of the house, his blue eyes smouldering, their lips still glued together. Luckily, the paint had long since dried there and Phoenix pushed his leg in-between Zacharias', grinding himself against him. His lover's startled exclamation buzzed pleasantly against his lips before he moaned loudly, thrusting his hips up against him in return.  
  
Phoenix growled, grinding himself harder against Zacharias than he had before, his lover responding with equal ferocity which pleased him . Zacharias's hands slid down to his rear, grabbing him and pulling him harder against him, one leg wrapping around his back, holding him fast. Zacharias started for a moment but then quickly ran his hand from his hip over to his leg and hoisted it until it was level with his hips.  
  
Phoenix grinned, their mouths moving wetly against each other as Zacharias held him tightly. He groaned as he felt Zacharias' mouth move from his, settling down to the hollow of his throat, sucking hard.  
  
Phoenix's eyes closed, his head tilted slightly backward, his mouth dropping open and moaning loudly, his hand pressing against the back of his lover's neck, muttering unintelligible words, his trembling fingers wreathing in his hair.  
  
When they parted to take a breath, Phoenix's eyes were glowing with lust as he could see in his partner's, as well.  
  
"Well then," he said casually, panting slightly as he wrapped a lock of Zacharias' hair around his index finger, his wolfish smile speaking volumes, "How about we take this inside?" He chuckled slightly as he flexed his leg around Zacharias' waist. "I'm sure that we will not want to give our neighbours a little show now, would we?"  
  
"Perish the thought," Zacharias replied, his voice full of mischief, planting a quick kiss on Phoenix's mouth before he released his leg, his fingertips sliding sensuously over it. “Though I will have to stop to wash up first.” He looked at the speckles on his hand with a lop-sided grin as he grabbed the end of Phoenix's tie and slowly pulled it from around his neck, wrapping it around his hand. “And change my clothing while I'm at it.”  
  
“I don't think that you'll have to worry about the latter at least not for a little while...” His lover chortled salaciously as he pushed himself forward, entwining his fingers with Zacharias' before both men turned and hurried inside, slamming the door behind them.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
Bathing Room  
_6 P.M._  
  
Zacharias skimmed his fingers softly over Phoenix's glistening wet skin, his mouth kissing his neck, teeth grazing his flesh, Phoenix moaning softly as he did so. His fingers curled as he flexed his bound wrists, the silk of his pink tie rubbing pleasantly against his tingling flesh. Zacharias had wrapped his pink tie around his hand and had slowly caressed every sensitive patch of skin on his body, driving him into a lustful frenzy before he had bound his wrists.  
  
The steam rising from the hot bath they had just finished twisted and danced in the air; Zacharias stood behind his lover, drying his body with a large black towel, planting teasing kisses and nibbles along his bare body. He loved the way that his lover writhed, his eyes fluttering shut, his succulent lips parting, accompanied by small animal groans pouring from his mouth as he teased him. The grin on Zacharias' face was feral as he continued his teasing, drawing even more pretty moans and cries from his lover.  
  
Phoenix's arms were pressed against the stone wall in the bathing room, his fingers curling and uncurling, the silk creaking noisily with each convulsive movement. His teeth were gritted as Zacharias continued his teasing, moaning deep in his throat. He could feel his erection throb with excitement as he writhed underneath Zacharias' skilled hands. He was hard and on edge, wishing that his lover would let him come but he seemed in no hurry as he continued to tease him.  
  
_Damn...you...Zach!_ Phoenix groaned in frustration, his fingers curling into the stone of the wall, muscles in his shoulder rippling as he moved his arms, his back stiffening. He wanted to push out from his prone position against the wall but his lover held him fast, leaning up against him.  
  
His breathing was ragged and quick as he felt Zacharias' fingers skipping nimbly down his taut back; how could such teasing caresses turn him on so much? Or feel so damned good? He could feel the tickle of Zacharias' hot breath tickled his overheated flesh, dragging his tongue over his slick, overheated flesh and Phoenix shuddered, his eyes fluttering shut, his mouth opening, loud, protesting groans being torn for deep within him.  
  
_God...ZACH!_ Oh he was good and knew exactly where to touch him to reduce him to a mass of quivering, aroused flesh. Phoenix drew in a deep, shuddering breath when he felt the tips of his lover's fingers slip over the head of his rock hard penis before they slid down the sides of his shaft, wrapping around it.  
  
He whimpered and throbbed as Zacharias began to stroke him slowly up and down, leaning forward once again, his teeth latching onto the skin on the back of his neck, sucking hard, using tongue and teeth to pleasure and arouse him, stoking the inferno within even higher and hotter than it was before.  
  
“Oh...ah.ah...ahhhhh...Zach...a...UHHHHHH...r-r-ria..s...” Phoenix panted, groaning again when he felt his lover speed up his stroking. Phoenix's hips were thrusting back in forth in conjunction with the strokes, moaning loudly at the hot pleasure flowing through his veins like liquid fire before Zacharias slowed to a crawl.  
  
_Ohgodohgodhogodohgod.... ZACH!_ His mind was babbling as this delicious torture continued; every time that Phoenix would start thrusting his hips back and forth to gain more of that wonderful friction, his lover would slow down once again. Five times he did this, each time teasing his opening with his fingertip, his tongue running wetly down the back of his neck until Phoenix was literally begging him, screaming until he was hoarse, for him to stop teasing him and take him!  
  
Zacharias chuckled softly as he bit down hard on Phoenix's shoulder blade, stroking him hard and fast; Phoenix screamed in pleasure as he came, jet after jet of hot white liquid pouring from him and spattering against the stone wall, forming a small pool at his feet. Zacharias held him as he came, a smirk of satisfaction on his face as he watched Phoenix climax.  
  
“Ooooohhhhhh...” He sagged weakly against Zacharias as he slowly came down from his peak, panting hard, trembling from head to foot in the aftermath of one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever had.  
  
“Phoenix...” Zacharias' voice was soft as he held him close, pulling him upward and turning him slightly, Phoenix's glazed cerulean blue eyes looking at him through hooded lids. His free hand cupped the side of his face in his hand before he pressed his mouth hard against his panting, writhing lover's.  
  
“Wha-?” Phoenix struggled a little in his grasp, muffled grunts and moans pouring from their conjoined mouths, breath hissing in and out of his nostrils. His protests buzzed pleasantly against Zacharias' lips; with a soft moan, his struggles ceased and he melted into the embrace, his eyelids fluttering shut, his bound wrists hugged tightly against his naked chest.  
  
Their mouths moved sweetly, wetly in tandem with each other, muffled growls emerging from their tightly pressed lips. Phoenix had never felt so completely drained before and he was having a hard time standing upright; he was grateful for Zacharias' comforting presence since he wouldn't have been able to stand without his help.  
  
They parted a few moments later, Zacharias grinning like a fiend as he rubbed the tip of his nose against Phoenix's.  
  
“Did you like that?” he murmured, kissing his glistening skin affectionately.  
  
Phoenix took a deep breath, nodding, a salacious grin spreading over his face. “V-very...m..much...”  
  
“Good.” Zacharias purred with contentment, his fingers wreathing in Phoenix's salt-and-pepper hair as he drew him in for another kiss to which his lover eagerly responded. After they parted, both men glassy-eyed and panting, Phoenix twisted in Zacharias' grasp, his bound wrists looping around his neck, pulling him down for another passionate embrace.  
  
**.:FIN:.**


End file.
